


Spoof On Titan

by Kumikoko



Series: Spoof On Titan [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃！巨人中学校 | Shingeki! Kyojin Chuugakkou | Attack on Titan: Junior High
Genre: F/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 22:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13599828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumikoko/pseuds/Kumikoko
Summary: Mikasa loves Eren. Eren is oblivious.





	1. I Love You, Eren

**Author's Note:**

> I just bought Spoof on Titan, the manga, wrote by Hounori and approved by Hajime Isayama. Or maybe it was a legit collaboration. Anyways, the comics are absolutely hilarious. I want to share a few of them with ya'll. Ya'll should seriously buy the manga. The chibi's are adorable, and funny. I have done the best I can to write what was drawn in the comics. The ideas and events belong to Hounori. I just wrote them out in novel format, and in some scenes, I added a sentence or two, but nothing that changes what actually happened in the comics panels. And no, I am not going to write out every comic in the book. I'm just picking out a few favorites, and there might be other couples in the future, should the book permit it. 
> 
> So, have some EreMika. :D 
> 
> I do NOT own any of the characters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of the characters belong to the Attack on Titan franchise and the respective creators. I am not one of them. I do not own the characters, and these scenes that were depicted in the manga, I did not think of, I merely wrote out in story form for fun, and to intrigue people to buy the manga version of it. There was no copyright infringement, and no plagiarism intended. I wanted to make that clear.

**Spoof on Titan**

**Chapter 1: I Love You, Eren**

 

**Eren + Mikasa 1**

 

Lunch was one of the only reprieves that the trainees received from their rigorous training regiments. The young, inexperienced cadets sat bruises, and aching at the tables, debating on whether to waste their strength on eating bland food, or if they should just rest their way bones until the lunch hour was over.

A small group of friends sat together. Eren and Mikasa sat side by side, while their best friend Armin sat across from them. On their plates sat questionable looking beans. Armin scooped them up with a spoon with his trembling arm, strained from straining, and delicately popped the spoon into his mouth without complaint. He had learned from a young age that food was energy.

“Man, I hate these beans. Guess I’ll leave them.” Eren muttered, as he stared at the beans on his spoon with disgust. He was grimacing, and suddenly his long deceased mothers cooking sounded very appealing to him. His stomach growled, which garnered the attention of Mikasa, who whipped her head around to Eren. She lifted the bean filled spoon up and turned to Eren.

“Eat…eat them and survive!” Mikasa demanded, shoving the spoon at Eren’s mouth. Eren gasped and dodged.

“Whoa! Hey, cut it out!” Eren exclaimed, dodging the spoon with reckless movements that jarred his aching body. Armin blinked, and recalled how he had never seen Mikasa eat those beans before either.

“You don’t eat those either, Mikasa?” Armin carefully formed his words as a question, since he was aware that he might be wrong. Mikasa tensed, and straightened her back, shooting Armin a glare. Eren puffed his cheeks out at Mikasa, and watched her with cautious eyes. Mikasa whipped back around to face Eren, undeterred from her mission to save Eren’s life.

“I won’t let you starve, Eren!” Mikasa exclaimed, and shoved the spoon at Eren again, with renewed vigor. Eren shouted with alarm, and began to jerk away from the spoon, swaying left and then right.

“Don’t push the stuff _you_ hate on me!!” Eren shouted accusingly, and valiantly tried to duck away from the spoon, as he broke out in a nervous sweat. Mikasa learned Eren’s dodging patterns, and feinted to the right, to be able to shove the spoon into Eren’s mouth. Eren groaned, bristled, and waved his arms around in a panic as she shoved the spoon deep into his mouth.

Armin chuckled softly, placing his knuckles over his chapped lips, and smiled.

 

**Eren + Mikasa 2**

 

March 30th

“Happy birthday, Eren! Here’s your present!” Armin sang, beaming happily at Eren as he held out a wrapped gift he had for him.

“Wow, thanks, Armin.” Eren thanked Armin gratefully, as he took the present into his hands and looked at it. “And you even put a ribbon on it…” Eren noted, awed at the attention to detail Armin had put into the presentation of the gift. Armin simpered, and threw his hands behind his head, in a carefree manner.

“I got you a present too…” Mikasa declared suggestively, as she approached her friends decisively.

“Really? Aw, you shouldn’t have!” Eren effused gleefully, as he turned on his heels to face Mikasa, who had a large, green bow wrapped around her neck. “So where’s the present?” Eren asked, noticing Mikasa’s arms were resting at her sides.

Armin blushed furiously, and placed a hand over his mouth to stop himself from blurting out the obvious. Mikasa just stared at Eren expectantly.

“…And what’s with that ribbon around your neck?” Eren questioned, only aware Mikasa’s iconic scarf was missing.

Mikasa looked to Armin for help, who responded with apologetic eyes and a shrug of his shoulders.

 

**Eren + Mikasa 3**

 

One afternoon, Mikasa was sitting at a wooden desk, reading Eren’s diary that she had swiped earlier that morning. A single line stood out to her, and made her blood boil.

“Weak is cuter than strong…is that so?” Mikasa huffed, feeling as if the diary entry was a personal jab towards her, since she, and everyone who knew her considered her to be strong. Men and women alike were intimidated by her. No one awed at her the same way they awed at Krista.

“Hey, what are you reading?” Eren asked as he approached her. Mikasa shut the book, and casually placed it on her lap to hide it.

“Nothing.” Mikasa lied easily, remaining stoic.

“Hrrgh!” Krista groaned as she strained to twist a jar lid open. Her face flushed pink from the effort. Eren noticed the pretty, delicate girl was struggling to open the jar, and perked up.

“Give it here, Krista. I’ll open it for you!” Eren offered, his face adorned in a friendly smile as he held his hand out to take the jar. Mikasa glowered, recalling how Eren’s diary noted that weak was cuter than strong. She pursed her lips, and clenched her hands into fists.

Krista handed the jar to Eren, who thought he was going to use a little muscle, and twist the cap right off of the jar. Eren twisted. The cap did not budge. Eren blinked, then applied more force to the twisting motion of his hand. Krista and Mikasa stared at Eren. Eren blushed with shame and twisted at the cap with every ounce of strength that he had. The lid inched to the right. Eren panted breathlessly, while sweat trickled down his forehead. Mikasa blushed.

“Do you mind, Mikasa?” Eren asked with defeat, as he hunched his shoulders and held the jar out to her. Mikasa grabbed the jar, and popped the lid right off the jar, much to Eren’s awe, and shame.

 _I must say, they do have a point_ … Mikasa thought, suddenly believing that weak was cuter than strong after all.


	2. Marry Me, Eren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa dreams of marrying Eren, like the hopeless romantic she is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember I am writing out in word form a select few comics from the legit manga, Spoon on Titan by Hounori. If you like what you see here, please think about buying the manga. It has many more hilarious incidents, and stories to tell, including some that could be construed as hinting at a LevixEren pairing. Yeah, I bet I got your attention there, huh? The manga's heavy towards ErenxMikasa though, and BertoltxAnnie. There's quite a few ConniexSasha moments as well, if you're into that. 
> 
> I had fun writing these scenes out. 
> 
> My favorite comic from the book, that I wrote out in word format, is Eren + Mikasa 4, which is the beginning of this chapter. 
> 
> So once more, I do not own any of these characters, nor the idea, nor concepts. I just simply wrote out the comic into words. Turned pictures into words :D

**Spoof on Titan**

**Chapter 2: Marry Me, Eren!**

**Eren + Mikasa 4**

One morning, Mikasa and Armin were hanging out behind a building. The sun’s rays shined down on the duo.

“I want to live a quiet life with Eren in the suburbs.” Mikasa declared suddenly, with a faraway look in her dark eyes. “We’ll grow vegetables, and sell them in town…sometimes we’ll even go hunting.” Mikasa said dreamily, thinking about the future like the girl she was.

Armin listened to his friend attentively, and was surprised to hear her candid, simple dreams. He had always expected that she…well, he wasn’t sure what he expected from her, but a simple, monotonous married life had never seemed to suit her but apparently she begged to differ.

The warrior woman wanted to be a house wife. Who would have thought!?

“Then, when we get home, the servant will be waiting for us with dinner.” Mikasa continued to voice her fantasy longingly, as she placed a fisted hand against her heart.

“You’re gonna hire a servant? I never would have guessed.” Armin commented with innocent surprise.

Mikasa stared at Armin pointedly.

“…Oh. Me?!” Armin balked, paling.

**Eren + Mikasa 5**

Bertholt approached the wall, where the other cadets had been using a nail to chisel a love umbrella unto. He had mixed feelings as he stared at an empty space on the wall.

 _I’d like to draw a love umbrella for me and Annie…_ Bertholt thought, as a bead of sweat trickled down his cheek. “But I don’t really want people to see it…” He muttered to himself and crouched down, armed with the nail. “I’ll draw it small somewhere away from the others. This looks like a pretty good spot.” Bertholt decided, and then spotted a lone love umbrella that had already been carved on to the wall.

“Oh, there’s one here, too. Someone must’ve had the same idea.” Bertholt commented, and squinted to see the names of the drawn love umbrella. “Huh? These names…”

A heart was drawn on top of a triangle. Through the triangle was a line that connected the heart. On the left side of the line was a familiar name.

Mikasa.

On the right side of the line was another surprisingly familiar name.

Eren.

Just then, a dark aura in the form of Mikasa emerged behind Bertholt who broke out into a cold sweat.

“Ahh!” Bertholt screamed sharply, and ran away from the wall, convinced a demon had been about to snap his neck.

**Eren + Mikasa 6**

One summer Saturday afternoon, the cadets took up residence in the library, to spend their free time reading books. Little Armin sat at a table, reading a newspaper while Eren sat next to him, reading a book about titans. Mikasa was passing by them, and overheard them speak.

“What are you looking at, Armin?” Eren asked as he peered over Armin’s shoulder. _I bet he’s reading the article about the survey corps latest achievements._ Eren guessed, completely passing over the horoscope section.

“Let’s see…” Armin murmured thoughtfully as he read the newspaper. “Scorpio. Good Luck. You will find what you lost.” Armin read aloud, his tone curious. “Horoscopes.” Armin chirped, with a intrigued smile. “They predict what’s going to happen based on when you were born.” Eren blinked at his clever, analytical friend.

“Please! Those things never come true!” Eren scoffed teasingly, tossing his arms behind his head haughtily. Armin smiled nervously, and chose his next words carefully.

“Giving them just a casual glance every day is the fun part.” Armin simpered dismissively, and turned to face Eren. “Since you’re an Aries…very bad luck. Look out for injuries.” Armin warned his skeptical best friend. Eren gasped, suddenly interested in horoscopes.

“Huh? Very bad? Injuries? Who asked you to read mine in the first place?!” Eren demanded, pushing at Armin irritably.

Armin put his hands up in surrender, and folded the newspaper up. Eren sighed loudly and banged his head on the desk.

“I grow more worried with each passing second…maybe I’ll skip training today…” Eren fretted, sighing once more for dramatic effect. Mikasa set a hand on Eren’s shoulder. Armin sent Eren an unamused look.

“Aren’t you the one who said they never come true?” Armin griped, completely not impressed with how Eren shot horoscopes down, and then suddenly believed in them. “It says here your lucky charm is a scarf.” Armin said after glancing at the newspaper again. Eren peered over at Armin.

“Huh? What’s that supposed to mean?” Eren muttered, defeated before the day was even half over.

“It’s an item that’ll improve your luck for the day.” Armin responded, reading aloud from the newspaper, giving it another cursory glance. Eren perked right up and stared right at Mikasa’s scarf.

“Really?! Mikasa has a scarf!!” Eren exclaimed, and grabbed at the scarf he once gave Mikasa years ago. Mikasa set a protective hand over the scarf.

“If you need me, Eren, then I have no other choice. I will remain at your side throughout the entire day.” Mikasa declared gallantly, though her expression was guarded.

~Later~

“You aren’t wearing your scarf today, Mikasa?” Sasha asked tentatively, and pointed at Mikasa’s bare neck. Mikasa gloomed past Sasha and Mina.

“I lent it to Eren…” Mikasa bemoaned, irritated as she briskly walked away, feeling jipped.  


End file.
